Nothing Hurts Like Love
by Oracle Of Elements
Summary: (One shot) Mudshipping of the IsaacXMia varity - After the death of his one true love, Isaac can't cope and feels completely empty without her. R


Ok, ok. I know i haven't finished my main fic yet, but while listening to this song by Daniel bedingfield i got a really good idea for a story and had to write/type it so enjoy.

Jenna: You are gonna finish your other story aren't you?

Of course. I'm thinking of doing one more chapter to finish it of then I'll do some different stories, perhaps joint ones (that means Whatwerewethinkingshipping Joker) before I'll start a sequel. Now, onward to the story!

Jenna: Oracle do not own Golden Sun in any shape or form. Enjoy it y'all!

**Nothing Hurts Like Love**

A pair of deep blue eyes gazed out sadly at the dark horizon. Tears continued to roll away from them, down onto his black shirt. It had been the only thing he'd been willing to put on that morning since it had been the shirt she had died on. He brushed the thought away in the same way that he brushed his blonde hair away from his face. His eyes looked down towards the soft ground below him where a freshly covered grave lay, the head stone carved in such a way that the angel which rested at the top looked real and looked back at him with empty eyes, uncaring eyes. When the snow began to fall on his limp body, he simply closed his eyes to return to those moments before his love, his soul mate was taken from him. The pain he'd experienced hadn't left him yet and his heart still remained broken like his dreams of a time when they would finally live in peace. Images of her face flickered in his mind, just memories now and nothing more.

An unruly wind blew through the small graveyard in Imil, blowing his hair in his face once more. No words could be heard from those standing behind him. None of them wanted to disturb the silent hero as he mourned the death of his beloved angel. Another gust of wind shook the very roots of the trees and tugged at the blonde's scarf, pulling it away from him then letting it drop to his side before repeating the action. With a burst of anger, the warrior hurled the scarf to the floor and rushed away from the grave, past his friends and through the snow to an unknown destination. At this point, he really didn't care.

* * *

Outside the Mercury Lighthouse that glowed with the intense power of water, Isaac cried softly as he sat on the cold ground, unable to comprehend what had happened even though he had revisited the awful scene whenever he closed his eyes. It hurt him so much and he felt as though he'd never be able to live, love or breathe again. Not without her. Even revisiting her home in the icy North had caused him so much grief, but he had to return her to her birthplace, she would have wanted to be here. It was in fact where they'd been heading with the group. Sheba and Piers had never seen the beautiful town and everyone thought it had been a good idea. That thought had been destroyed on the fifth night of their journey. 

It had been a beautiful night, a peaceful night, and the group had only just put out the fire to drift into their various dreams. Only Isaac and Mia had remained awake. They talked for hours about the quest they had recently completed and what would become of the group after they'd finished their journey to the places they'd promised to return to. After a while, their talk had dissolved into passionate kisses, reminding them of the proposal and the diamond ring on Mia's finger. But this hadn't lasted long. The last thing Isaac could remember his fiancé saying was how glad she was that she'd be spending the rest of her life with the man she truly loved. Then, an arrow had appeared out of the dark shadows around them and shot straight through Mia's chest. She had died instantly with a gurgling cry and a single tear that slid down her cheek.

Isaac cried even more, his sleeves wet through from the worsening snow and his tears. He was glad that none of the attacking bandits had survived that night, but he regretted his anger. Killing them hadn't brought her back or made him feel any better. All he felt was emptiness, a hole inside him that Mia had filled up during their time together. It hurt him so much, a burning reminder of what had happened that would never leave him now and all he could do was cry.

* * *

The tall form of Garet stood in the same spot where Isaac had been most of that afternoon and the red-heads eyes were also fixed on the horizon where the moon was now rising. There was no longer anyone standing behind him. They'd all gone in search of their lost hero in a vain attempt to comfort him. Even Garet knew that Isaac was beyond helping now. The pain the Venus Adept felt was too great for him to ever recover. Garet shared the feeling and knew Ivan did too. They had spent the most time with the beautiful Mia and to watch her die so suddenly ripped him apart. 

With a sad sigh, he turned to head back to the inn where others would surely be by now and jumped when he saw a shadowed figure standing behind him. His hand instantly reached for his axe by his side, but it stopped when the figured stepped forward and revealed himself as Isaac, wearing only the thin clothes he'd been wearing before, but without his usual armour, though, the Gaia Blade was still strapped to his belt by his side.

"Hi," said Garet softly, unsure of what he should do.

Isaac didn't reply. He walked forward and knelt down beside the grave of his lover. A shaky hand reached out to touch the top of the stone and his head bowed down as if in prayer.

Stillness filled the graveyard and Garet continued to silently watch his grieving friend. He'd never been good at comforting people and knew that nothing he could say would comfort Isaac. He jumped slightly when Isaac made a soft cry as if in pain, but he guessed it was a cry of sorrow. But when Isaac leaned forward, completely resting on the gravestone, Garet instantly knew something was wrong.

"Isaac..." he began, grabbing Isaac by his shoulder.

The Venus Adept collapsed under his grip and fell to the floor in a heap. Garet turned Isaac over and gasped at the large gash across his chest that was leaking blood all over his shirt. The Gaia Blade was still clutched in his hand and his breathing was coming out in ragged gasps. He wasn't dead yet, but he was close.

"Garet," he whispered with his last ounce of strength. "I'm s...sorry."

"Why?" was all the Mars Adept could say, unable to control the sudden tears that were welling up in his eyes.

"Because I c..can't l..live without h...her."

"But what about us? What about your friends who still need you?"

"I'm sorry," Isaac repeated before dying in his best friend's arms.

* * *

The next day, the group returned to the graveyard without their valiant leader and with two missing friends. They buried Isaac next to Mia so that he could truly be with her wherever they were. 

On Mia's gravestone, it read:

_Mia_

_Died aged 18_

_A great healer and a true friend_

_Will be missed by all who knew her_

Next to it, Isaac's gravestone read:

_Isaac_

_Died aged 18_

_A powerful hero and loving person_

_May you never be hurt by love again_

* * *

Jenna: Wow!

I know! It may be a bit short, but it's deep huh?

Jenna: I'm just suprised by the fact that I'M NOT IN IT!

Hey, hey! Calm down! It was a Mudshipping fic so chill! Hope everyone else liked it. It kinda released some depressing feelings so hopefully, I can sleep peacefully tonight. R&R everyone!


End file.
